


I've Got Mexico

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"I've Got Mexico" - Eddie Raven. I'm suffering serious writer's block. If all else fails, use a song for inspiration. Slightly (okay, maybe more than slightly) angsty.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've Got Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> "I've Got Mexico" - Eddie Raven. I'm suffering serious writer's block. If all else fails, use a song for inspiration. Slightly (okay, maybe more than slightly) angsty.

_And through it all nothing's really changed_  
No matter what, and honey, that's a shame  
I still love you, that's the way it goes  
He's got you, I've got Mexico

 

 

**...As Far As...**

Billy had wanted to run, but he ended up closer than ever to what he was running from. Maybe it was best this way, he thought. This way, he'd know that he could do it. That he could be this close to Dom and still survive.

Not just Dom. DomAndElijah. The single entity. But... Dom.

Dom didn't do serious. Dom wanted casual. Dom wanted no strings. But Billy had always assumed that in the end, there would be strings. There were always strings, in the end. Casual leads to commitment. You have to start somewhere. Billy was willing to start there. But he'd never thought that Dom meant it when he said that he didn't want anything long-term. But, still - he was there, offering himself. Dom wanted to be cared for, and he gave back as good as he got.

And trusting that everything would work out, Billy had let himself fall. He got used to the routine. Wake to a peaceful Dom in his arms, drift off at night with his body sated and his heart full of tenderness for this wild creature that he would tame. Four months, he'd had that routine, and enjoyed it. But he hadn't treasured it, not like he later wished he had. There had been no reason to take special notice of every moment, because it never crossed his mind that those moments were numbered.

And then Elijah came. A quick visit, just a week or so, and then back to LA he'd go.

He came, like he said. He left, like he said. But when he left, he took something of Billy's with him. And now, that something of Billy's sleeps in a different bed, with a different pair of arms around him at night, and a different mouth to kiss good morning.

Dom invaded Billy's life on an impulse and he'd shattered it on the same sort of impulse. Without Dom, Billy's house seemed empty. The bed was too big and too cold and the Glasgow nights were too lonely. It was unforgivable. So Billy went out, in search of sun and brightness and warmth to chase away Dom.

**...Coke and Rum...**

For a week or so, it was bliss. Days were busy with filming and script revisions and the simple pleasure of getting to know a whole new set of people. For a week, there was sun and brightness and warmth with only the lingering shard of pain, tucked away in the back of Billy's mind.

And then... there was Dom. DomAndElijah, in Mexico. Dom, invading Billy's sanctuary, seeking him out when Billy didn't want to be found.

Of course, Dom didn't know that Billy didn't want to be found. Billy was Billy, carefree and easygoing. Dom didn't know... didn't know how he'd hurt Billy. He never gave a thought to how Billy felt about his leaving. Out of ignorance, not spite, was Dom so inconsiderate. Billy had always understood him. They joked about there telepathy. They were so alike - it was simply a given that Billy knew why he had to leave. Hadn't Billy felt it, too, that heavy weight of emotion on their shoulders, threatening to lock them in place? And wasn't Billy just as afraid of that as Dom was?

Los Angeles was fun. Los Angeles was a one night stand, a seductive temptress willing to follow through on her promise of carnal pleasure and easy satisfaction. There was no threat of love in Los Angeles, not even with Elijah. Elijah was safe - he knew the way things worked. He knew what to expect and what not to expect.

But Billy didn't return Dom's calls or answer his emails and Billy wouldn't come to visit him in LA.

And so Dom began to think. Amidst the confusion and hurt feelings, Dom realized one thing.

If Billy wouldn't come to him, then he would go to Billy.

**...In Mexico...**

Dom came to him the first night, and Billy said no.

Dom came to him the second night, and Billy said no.

Dom didn't come again.

In Mexico...

Billy was not Billy. In Mexico, he was quicker with a grin and a shrug. When Dom came to visit, in Mexico, it was bearable. Even with Elijah there, even knowing that when Dom went to sleep, he wasn't alone.

On the morning of the third day, Elijah emerged with a healthy glow clinging to his skin, a satisfied smile that made Billy sick in his stomach.

It could have been him, he knew. He could have been with Dom, but... no. Dom didn't want commitment. And Billy wouldn't let his heart be broken any more than it already had been.

Dom and Elijah left. But they were back, the next weekend, and the one after that. They visited; it was all they could do. But, Billy thought, they didn't really have Mexico. Not like he did. It didn't mean as much to them. They hadn't bonded with it. They hadn't turned to it for comfort.

They hadn't needed to.

It didn't get easier. Seeing Dom look at him with that wistful expression. Elijah's presence alone made it hard to forget. But Billy was glad that Elijah was there. Elijah made it safe. Elijah kept him from doing anything that he would regret.

Eventually, the summer would be over. He would leave Mexico and go back to Scotland. Maybe. Probably. Home was home, however many painful memories it held. And Elijah would have Dom, in LA, for however long Dom would let himself be kept.


End file.
